The Virus Upgrades
by Goblin-Princess101
Summary: Frank discovers Rizzo and Sarah in the mall. Can Frank find and stop the people testing and experimenting on the survivors with the help of Rizzo? FRANK/OC Rated M. Horror and Lemons
1. Chapter 1: Survivors

**Frank West discovers the unconscious body of Rizzo Dawson and her daughter Sarah in the North Mall. Will Frank be able find and stop the people who were going to experiment and are testing on other survivors? And will Rizzo's girly charms somewhat seduce the big shot, Frank West? Or will it all go horribly wrong?**

**Chapter One: Survivors**

"_Hello! Hello, please help!" _Spinning full circle, kicking and pushing away the hoard of zombies away with the rotted crow bar, I could hear my heart thumping in my ears. A little girl somewhere was screaming for help. _"Help! Please, my mummy!" _Finally I saw her, hidden behind the till of the jewellery store.

"I'm coming kid. I'm coming!" Smashing my way through the group, grunting with every swing of the crow bar, I drew closer and closer to her. Swinging the bar time and time again, the groans of the never ending zombies seemed louder than ever. Giving one last swing, I leaped over the till counter, just missing from jumping on the body on the ground.

The girl cowered over the body, her face tear stained and her eyes red from crying.

"Mummy felly over and she won't wake up." She was British. Looking down at the mother, I was taken aback.

She was tall and slender with short, spiky brown hair; her skin was pale under her dark blood stained clothes. She wore nothing more than a dark black leather fitted leggings, a sleeveless black tube top with a matching pair of heavy boots. Her dark eye make up was smudged and faded, but the thick eye shadow only exaggerated her heart shaped face and smooth skin. Across her cheek was a scrape, and above and around her right eye was a red bruise; dried blood sat around her lips and nostrils. A pattern of bruises ran up her arms, the skin around her ear and neck black and blue. She didn't fall. She was beaten.

The girl was utterly different in appearance; her hair was a long and a deep shade of gold, freckles across her tanned face and had the biggest bluest eyes I'd ever seen on anyone. She was small in height, probably no older than 8 or 9 years old. She was wrapped up in a pink hooded sweater, blue jeans and white trainers. Looking back up at her, I nodded and smiled.

"Its okay, kiddo. Mommy's going to be okay, she'll be alright." I smiled weakly, looking down at the blood on her clothes and the bruises across her face, before looking back at the dead cannibals trying their hardest to climb to us but failing pathetically.

Leaning over the woman I looked back at the girl. "I'm going to need you to trust me, sweetie. I'm going to take you somewhere safe, okay?" She nodded, her teary eyes focusing on me. "What's your name, kid?"

"Sarah." Her voice was a simple whisper.

"Alright. Sarah, I'm Frank. I'll take you somewhere safe and there's a cop there who will help your mom. Okay? Alright."

Lifting the woman's unconscious body, I held her across my chest, my hands holding firmly to her under her arms and legs. Looking back down at the girl, I told her to hook her hand to the belt of my jeans. "Hold tightly and _don't _let go! Its not far, just hold tight."

Kicking open the door to the till, I felt her small hand grab at my belt as the zombies groaned and wailed in endless hunger. It wasn't the first time I'd had to carry someone back to the Safe House, but having a kid latch on to my belt was something new. I could gradually feel her grip loosening on my belt as I kicked away the dead. They grabbed and snatched at me, their weak grip trying to pull me down but failing miserably. We were just a few yards from the door, and her grip loosened. Spinning round she was gone - she wasn't behind me.

"Sarah? Sarah!" The sudden sound of a door opening was ahead and looking up, I saw her at the door to the safe house. She knew exactly where I was going. "Keep going, Sarah. To the end of the hall!"

Following behind her, I looked down at her mother as I slammed the door behind me. We were safe in the walkway, out of sight of the monsters.

Leading Sarah down the hall once I had caught up with her, my run had slowed down to a smooth walk; I couldn't help but notice the anxiousness growing in her eyes. "Hey, its okay."

"But mummy really hurt her head when she fell."

"She'll be okay, Sarah. I have friends back here who will help her and make mommy better."


	2. Chapter 2: There Was A Group Of Men

**Chapter Two: "There Was A Group Of Men."**

"…So, you just found them?" Copper asked, looking at Sarah who was busy eating a packet of grapes she found in the fridge, along with a chocolate milkshake and chocolate bar. I nodded, gazing up at him.

"Yeah. They were in one of the stores behind the tills. Her mom was in really bad shape when I found them." I answered, sitting on the couch opposite Sarah who was sat at the dining table.

"Well, you done good in bringing them back. That little girl wouldn't have been able to fight those things off for long." He pulled open the door and stood out in the hall. "You stay here Sarah, and get some rest. Mommy is sleeping now, but you can see her when she's awake." With that he left.

Sarah looked up at me, her lips stained with the chocolate milkshake. Tapping to my upper lip I gazed at her. "You have some milk, up here." She rubbed at her lips, missing the milk completely. I sighed, smiling softly at her. Standing up and walking across the room to her, I crouched to her level in the seat and rubbed my thumb across her upper lip until she was spotless. "There. Much better." She giggled and zipped up her jacket before giving a long yawn and stretch. "Are you tired?"

She nodded sweetly, rubbing her tired eyes. "Yeah. I'm really sleepy." She yawned again, shuddering a little. "And cold."

I stood up and walked back to the couch, putting the cushion down flat at one end. "Come on. Come and have a nap, kid." She shyly stood, took a quick glance at me before running across the room and diving on the couch. She sat there for a moment, shifting her butt in the seat; after kicking off her trainers, she curled up on the sofa, pulling the blanket used purposely for decoration down and over her. Without another word or gesture, her eyes fluttered and she fell into a long sleep. She was a good kid.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

I soon found my self in the medical room, opposite Morgan. She was the woman we found in the pharmacy, hiding out in the store room. When we told her about the Sarah and her mom, she was more than happy to clean her wounds and check her over.

"Is she bitten?" I asked, breaking the silence, looking over at her bandaged wrist. Morgan looked at me and shook her head.

"No, she's not bitten. it's a cut on her palm - I needed to give her stitches. It looked like she cut it on a piece of glass, or something." I raised my brow and studied her.

"A piece of glass?"

"Yes," She nodded. "a piece of glass - its too thick to have been anything else." She shrugged a little, looking down at her.

I couldn't help but let my gaze scan over the mystery woman's body; she was rather stunning. The blood and old make up was rubbed away, exposing her clear bruised skin. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder over her curvaceous body; she was perfectly formed and her breasts were obviously well endowed. My eyes drew back to her face, and her eyes slowly fluttered open, a weak moan escaping her dry lips.

"Where am I?" Her voice was nothing more than a weak whisper as she used all her strength to sit up. Morgan ran to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder, handing her a glass of water.

"You're safe. I found you in the mall. Are you feeling okay?" I questioned, a little surprise at her determination to stand. Her legs were hanging off the edge of the medical bed, desperate to make contact with the boots. Her limbs were shaky and she had hardly any energy, but she knew what she was after.

"Where is she? Where's Sarah?" She questioned, her voice louder. "Where's my daughter?" She stumbled to her feet once the boots were pulled on, balancing herself against the bed.

"She's safe, too. She's having a rest right now." I told her, as she stared at me. "She's eaten and now she's having a nap."

"I want to see her." She was a determined mother. Morgan helped her stand, guiding her out of the room and to the security room where Sarah was, asleep on the sofa under the watchful eye of Copper. Following them out of the open door, I watched her limp to the room, Morgan helping her walk the short distance - and I couldn't help but watch her backside sway side to side with each step - before joining them in the security office. She sighed in relief at the sight of her daughter asleep on the couch under the blanket; she turned and looked over her shoulder at me. I smiled a little at her.

"See, I told you she was safe."

She remained silent for a moment before dropping down, resting against the table and nodding, holding her hand against her head. "Thank you." I raised a brow at her. "Thank you, for looking after her."

"She was the one looking after you. I wouldn't have found you if she didn't call for help." She looked back at her daughter with a smile.

"That's my girl." She said it more to herself, but I couldn't help but smile too. I took a step closer to her, careful not to alarm her. She was already traumatised and in enough pain without me scaring her more.

"I'm Frank. Frank West."

"I'm Rizzo Dawson." She had a small smile across her face. "Are there any painkillers or anything in this place?" She finally asked, obviously weak and exhausted.

"Yeah, here. I was waiting for you to wake up before I gave you any. Its pretty hard to make an unconscious person swallow ." Morgan pulled a box of painkiller from her cardigan pocket. Before Morgan could hand her a bottle of water from the fridge, Rizzo had opened the packet and swallowed two tablets whole. She dropped her self down at the desk, and looked up at us. She looked from Morgan to me, and back to Morgan. "Uh, sorry I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Morgan." She smiled sweetly.

"Morgan. Can I ask you to give Frank and I a moment?" She asked. The pharmacist nodded, putting the tablets back in her pocket before leaving the room. Watching the door close behind her, I looked back at Rizzo shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked, looking across the room at her. She looked over at her daughter quickly before looking back at me. I knew exactly what she wanted. "You didn't fall, did you." She nodded her head. "it's a bit obvious. Want to tell me what happened?" I pulled up a chair and sat opposite her, ready to listen. She looked closely at me, focusing on everyone of my features.

"You're Frank West? The big shot?" I gave a long stretch and grunted, knowing where she was leading this.

"_Yes_, I'm the journalist." I answer her flatly, rapping my fingers on the camera around my neck; almost showing off my career and possession.

She sighed heavily, closed her eyes for a few moments, and looked back at me. Her honey blue eyes seemed to look straight into me, seeing all my thoughts feelings.

"There was a group of men."

"Looters?"

"No. Scientists. They had a group of people in the basement from one of the stores. I don't know what they were doing. They were injecting people with stuff." I raised a brow and studied her closely. "They had them tied up to chairs, pumping and injecting stuff into their blood. They were changing."

"Changing? What do you mean by that?" I questioned, leaning in closer to her.

"They were…it was like they were mutating. They weren't like the infected…they were getting bigger." I studied her closely.

"Bigger?"

She nodded. "They were different. They were faster, bigger, and stronger. They were about to inject Sarah - they wanted to 'See how it affects a younger host'. That's when I managed to get away." Her eyes drifted over my shoulder and over to Sarah. "No one touches my baby."

"Any mother would be the same." I couldn't help but smile, approving of her dedication to her daughter. But she sighed sadly, looking down at the table before looking back up at me. She smiled sweetly at me and sighed.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her."

There was a silence between us, and I couldn't help but watch her as she watched Sarah sleep. She was rather beautiful. She was a slender build, a little shorter than me but she had a great ass - and she obviously had a nice set of breasts hidden under her tube top. My eyes began to wonder lower down her neck, and down lower; her collar bones were visible beneath her soft skin, but she still had fat on her. She wasn't overly skinny - she still had something nice and soft to hold. My eyes lowered still, admiring the perfect roundness of her large breasts. They were definitely more than a handful, and for a few moments I caught myself staring, imaging how soft and perky they would have been under my hands; I suddenly felt myself being watched. Looking back up I caught her gaze locked with mine.

"Can I help you?" She questioned, sitting more comfortably as she folder her legs. I sat back a little, realizing how far forward I was sitting to stare. My lower lip trembled slightly when I caught her eyes wandering over my body.

"Uhh….well, now you mention it." I winked playfully, when I suddenly felt myself growing hard. She tossed her head back and laughed before slapping her hand across her mouth careful not to wake Sarah. She beamed a smile at me, biting her lower lip teasingly before unfolding her legs and leaning across the table a little closer.

"Hmphm. Of course, Frankie." She whispered, ignoring my following gaze.

"Hey, you asked.!" I barked at her, and I couldn't help but smile. "Back to the matter at hand: where are these people who had you and Sarah?"

"In the basement. I don't know where exactly, there were tunnels and corridors." She answered flatly.

"I found you in the North Mall. Did you run very far after you got out?" I asked, looking at her.

"We didn't run too far…I remember we were going to the roof."

"So you had to have run up from the base of the North Mall. There has to be cameras down there. Copper can look on the security cams." I was speaking more to myself than her.

"Whose Copper?" She asked, looking up at me.

"He's one of the guards, here. He lead me and a few others here when the zombies came." I explained simply, looking across at her. She nodded in understanding, her ocean blue eyes studying me closely. There was a short silence between us and I sat back in the seat, looking at her. "Do you want anything? Anything to eat?" She bit her bottom lip, thinking for a moment.

"No, thanks. Maybe a bit later. Nothing now, though." She smiled sweetly, her warm eyes scanning me.

"_Mummy?" _We both turned, and there we saw Sarah rubbing her sleepy eyes, stretching. "Mummy!" She scrambled to her feet, tripping over her own trainers as she darted across the room to Rizzo.

"Hey, its okay, sweetie. I'm here." She hugged Sarah tightly, before pulling away a little to look at her. "Have you been a good girl for Frank?" Sarah nodded, looking up at me before looking up at her mom.

"I have been, mum." She smiled sweetly at her mother.

"That's my girl. Honey, I'm going to have to go out and sort something's out-"

"Out? You can't go out there!" Sarah protested, her eyes filling with tears.

"Sarah, it will be okay. I'll be back soon, I promise." Rizzo smiled, trying her hardest to reassure her daughter. Sarah was having none of it.

"That's what Daddy said."

Taking a sharp look at Rizzo, I noticed her expression fall for a moment, her eyes saddened and her face looked down before looking back up at Sarah. "I know, Sarah. I know he promised. But Daddy didn't know what was going on. And I have Frank here with me, he'll look after me."

"He will?" Sarah turned her attention to me, her big blue eyes studying me..

"I will." I promised, smiling at her. "If you stay in here, you'll be safe." She nodded a little, a pout across her face as I spoke. "Nothing will happen to your mom." Her eyes focused on me.

"How do you know that?"

I chuckled a little and smiled at her.

"Because she'll be with me."


End file.
